<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Well Soon by Ghostery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134528">Get Well Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery'>Ghostery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy Era, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is sick.<br/>Fictober prompt 11. “I told you so”<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Sylvia Tilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Well Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Did you come here to tell me ‘I told you so’? Et tu Tilly?” Jim said, from where he was lying in a bio bed recovering from a nasty case of pneumonia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I came to bring you these cards and balloons... I think there’s some grapes in this basket too... But if you want me to say it. I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might as well get it out of your system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I. Told. You. So. I told you you were sick and needed to go to Medical, but you didn’t listen and now you have fungal pneumonia. Fungal. Jim look I didn’t even know fungus could give someone pneumonia until you got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You learn something new every day.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>